


Don't Know Where, Don't Know When

by makbaes (gentlemindedlostgirl)



Series: NCT Supernatural Universe [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlemindedlostgirl/pseuds/makbaes
Summary: "I don't know where, and I don't know when. But I know we'll be lovers again. I'll see you someday before the end. I don't know where, and I don't know when. But oh, darling, my heart's on fire for you."Huang Renjun is an eighteen year old con artist. And his greatest trick by far was convincing Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin to date him.





	Don't Know Where, Don't Know When

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission from the darling Sarah @cabonamjoon on Twitter! I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you'll enjoy it too!

Huang Renjun was an eighteen-year-old con artist. Which, as a witch, was about the lowest thing he could be. He was training under Korea’s--maybe the world’s--brightest and most talented witch. Most, if they found out this fact, believed that Renjun was wasting his skills by standing on street corners and making easy cash by tricking naive tourists out of their money. His parents certainly thought so. They had plans for their son--didn’t all parents? They had imagined greatness for Renjun--graduating from Ten’s coven, maybe becoming an alchemist and starting his own business and being able to take care of his parents in their old age. 

Renjun liked this better. It was more fun watching people be dumbfounded when he made actual magic look like a sleight of hand. Really, it was their fault for being so easily swindled. It wasn’t like the existence of witches was a secret. Besides all of that, Renjun was  _ good  _ at what he did. He was excellent at tricking people into getting him what he wanted. 

He figured that the greatest trick he had ever accomplished was convincing Jaemin and Jeno to date him. 

Even now, as he sat between them on the couch in Jeno’s living room, he couldn’t  _ quite  _ sort out how he had managed it. He was a trickster by nature, a witch who seemed to live partially to make Ten want to rip out his own hair. But this? Jaemin’s head on his shoulder and Jeno curled up against his other side? This was far more than anything he deserved. 

“You’re cold,” Renjun teased as he gave Jeno a little nudge. 

Jeno frowned. “I’m sorry,” the vampire pouted. “Lemme put on the fireplace!” He quickly jumped up from his seat and went back to the modern, gas fireplace that sat at the front of the space and quickly lit it to a blue and orange glow before returning to his favorite spot wrapped up at Renjun’s side. 

Renjun had always been amazed about this place. Doyoung and Jaehyun were a strange couple. For two vampires both over three hundred years old, they kept their home so  _ modern,  _ always affixed with the latest. It was only if you looked at some of the finer details of their house that you noticed their age. If you looked at their bookshelf, you might notice that their newest publication was an original copy of  _ Catcher in the Rye.  _ If you looked at their kitchen, you would notice that all of their cookware looked too hand-made to have come out of this century. But the devil was always in the details. Renjun liked the miss-matched world that made up the Jung-Kim house. 

He especially liked the fledgling vampire that had been adopted into it. He and Jaemin had immense fun watching Jeno learn how to be vampiric and make sense of the new half-life that he lived. Renjun had never known much about vampires. He never really needed to. Ten had taught him how to make sun rings as part of his apprenticeship. He knew what everyone knew: no sunlight, no garlic, no crosses, a stake through the heart to kill them. But learning the intricacies with Jeno was fun. 

Like that blood types had different tastes. And that you could tell what a person’s diet was like from the way that they tasted. And that while human food could not  _ kill  _ vampires, they could not digest it, and depending on how much they ate, could make them violently ill with almost flu-like symptoms. And that they didn’t need to sleep, but that they liked to sometimes. Especially if it was an excuse to cuddle their boyfriends. 

Boyfriends. Plural. Renjun wasn’t sure he’d ever really get used to that one. Because dating Jaemin was a gift in itself as well. The flower faerie was everything including dramatic, jealous, competitive, and petty. He would fight for attention with fervor and then make them both flower crowns as if nothing happened. Renjun would open his spellbooks to find petals pressed between them. If he turned out his pockets at the end of the day, sometimes he might find leaves falling out. When Jaemin smiled, he bloomed like every plant he looked after so meticulously. In fact, Renjun would argue that he outbloomed them all. 

Jaemin had the excellent gift of making Jeno and Renjun feel like they were the two suns at the center of his universe. Renjun never thought that he could feel important before he met Na Jaemin. And yet, when he looked over to the faerie, he felt like the most powerful being in the world. 

He tried not to think about the fact that the young men sitting on either side of him would continue existing long after he was dust. If he did, he found himself sinking into a sadness that was too deep to bear. He knew that they were young and that the idea of eternity was something he couldn’t actually comprehend. 

But it was so easy to look at Doyoung and Jaehyun, watch them cooking in the kitchen because their boyfriend Taeyong still needed to eat, and think that perhaps forever might be the most incredible thing in the world that he could never have. 

“Jeno,” Jaemin hummed from Renjun’s left. “Did you finish the final paper for Literature 105 yet?”

“Yeah, but I think the Professor expected me to write about Dracula,” he grumbled. “He sounded surprised when I told him I was doing Macbeth during office hours.”

“I still think he could get put on probation for supernatural harassment,” Renjun mumbled. 

“It didn’t bother me,” Jeno shrugged. “I actually liked Dracula a lot. Yeah, it’s cliche but like...what vampire would I be if I  _ hadn’t  _ read it, you know?”

“Sure,” Renjun hummed. “But I still think it’s cruel for a professor to make a student read a novel about a group of people who celebrate killing the creatures in his class.”

“In their defense, Dracula  _ was  _ kind of trying to kill their wives,” Jeno rationalized. 

“You’re too  _ nice  _ to people,” Renjun chuckled, giving Jeno another nudge. “I can still put a spell on his coffee pot and make sure his coffee is just a  _ little  _ too bitter every time, no matter how much sugar he puts in it.”

“Ten would kill you,” Jaemin said. 

He was right. Renjun would never hear the end of it if he used his magic for  _ actual  _ harm and not just vague mischief. Ten was not one to quell the ambition of the witches under his care. In fact, he had hand-picked them because of it. But he did have a few rules. One of them was that they were absolutely not to mess with anything that could even be presented as dark. It had the potential to get his coven in a lot of trouble, and he couldn’t risk it. So Renjun would play nice. He liked being in Ten’s coven, he wouldn’t jeopardize his spot in it. 

But he  _ did  _ wish he could defend the honor of his boyfriends. It was more of a principle thing, really. What kind of witch was he if he couldn’t even pull a prank on a possibly supernatural discriminatory professor? 

“Fine,” Renjun sighed. “But I can  _ think  _ about it.”

“Our hero,” Jeno teased before pressing a kiss to Renjun’s cheek. This, of course, caused Jaemin to whine from the other side. 

“Where’s mine?” he pouted. 

Jeno laughed and leaned across Renjun to kiss Jaemin’s cheek too. While this happened, Renjun made a show of suffocation noises due to being squished, though he didn’t actually mind it at all. Hell, if he was going to go, being squished between his boyfriends was how he wanted it. 

Jeno chewed on the inside of his cheek for a while when they were curled back up, and the witch and faerie had come to know what this meant. Jeno was, even after almost a year of dating, still not a fan of feeding around the two of them. Even though he always used blood bags, he didn’t like for Jaemin and Renjun to see him feed. He would always sneak off into a secluded corner of the house and  _ insist  _ the others stayed behind. He said it was because it was the one thing he was still insecure about, he was getting used to the rushing need for blood he got after he drank, but he was still scared of losing control. 

“Go eat, Jeno,” Jaemin said, looking over to their boyfriend. “You’re hungry. It’s okay. We’ll still be here.”

“You sure?” Jeno said as he sat up. “I can wait until you guys leave. I’m not like,  _ starving,  _ it can wait a few hours.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Renjun said. He held out his wrist in front of Jeno’s nose, a tease they had started soon after they started dating. “Come on, drink up.”

“You know I can’t,” Jeno laughed as he pushed Renjun’s arm away and stood up to go into the kitchen. 

“Can’t? Or won’t?” Renjun teased as he watched Jeno go. “You’ve got two willing, walking buffets right here! You don’t gotta use the bagged shit!”

“Dads would stake me,” Jeno said, looking back before he vanished into the kitchen. 

_ That  _ much was more likely. Jeno had explained to them once that the reason he wouldn’t drink from his boyfriends was twofold: One, he had the familiar vampiric fear that once he started, he wouldn’t be able to stop. He had never fed from a living person before, he didn’t know that kind of control. Second, Doyoung and Jaehyun had made it clear that he was  _ never  _ to drink from his boyfriends--or any living person, for that matter. The two were overprotective, but for good reason. They had been doing the vampire thing for centuries. They knew what they were doing. Jeno didn’t. 

Jeno was much more chipper when he returned to the couch, humming happily as he snuggled back up. “Much better,” he sighed. 

“What was on the menu today?” Jaemin hummed. 

“B positive,” Jeno explained nonchalantly. “That’s been the easiest to get lately for some reason. You’d think the Os because they’re more common, but,” he simply left it off with a shrug.

“You’re gonna drink from us one of these days, Lee Jeno,” Renjun teased. “You’ll never need to spend actual money on blood ever again! Free meals for the rest of forever! How many vampires these days can say that?”

“It’ll probably be illegal for vampires to drink from the source within the next ten years,” Jeno mused as he looked over to them. “There are some really intense lawmakers out there.”

“That’s dumb,” Renjun huffed. “If I give my consent, who’s some old guy to tell you that you’re not allowed? And how would he know anyway? It’s reactionary lawmaking and I won’t stand for it!”

“Hey babe,” Jaemin hummed with a smile as he looked over to Renjun. “Wanna come start a vampires rights protest with me?”

“You bet your ass I do!” Renjun smiled before turning to Jeno. “Don’t worry, baby bat, we’ll fight for your right to drink from your boyfriends.”

“Still not going to drink from you!” Jeno laughed. “But you really _are_ our knight in shining armor, aren’t you?”  
“Someone’s gotta be,” he mused. “Might as well be me, I guess.”

“I love you so much,” he said softly.

The ‘I love you’ still took Renjun for a loop sometimes. He felt it with all of his heart. But the idea that he could be so young and yet also have found his  _ people  _ was still extremely disarming. That was the thing about the witches of Ten’s coven: they had walls. With the exception of Kun, the witches were a guarded folk, and it took an incredible kind of person to get past all of that. 

Renjun figured he was the luckiest witch in the coven. After all, he didn’t have one person who broke down his walls. 

He had two. 

 


End file.
